wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 477
Production Info Intro Obama Meets Bush At The White House * Dr. Colbert is tempted not to cut off the adoration from His Mob ** he is giddy * lovely day off, ruined by Obama * the Obamas visited President Bush ** at their future home, The White House *** if Obama was serious about real change, he would have moved into the Air In Space Museum * Biden didn't meet with Cheney * Dr. Colbert pronounced Bush the way Europeans do The License That Dare Not Speak Its Name * California's Gayschtappo ** protested Prop 8 * one of the largest protests was at Rick Warren's Saddleback Church ** cannot say what Saddleback is without incurring significant fines *** does not involve actual saddle * no protesters outside First National Church of Black * Warren endorsed the ban to his congregation * gays v black ** blacks v gays *** and balck gays v themselves * Dr. Colbert has always said fringe groups would turn on each other ** eskimos v handicapped * if gays want to marry, they have to do it the way God wants ** marry Liza Minelli * Colbert Report's National Spokesgay, Dan Savage * furious at black people * a few black men have kept him down in the past * the old people who supported Prop 8 ** they're dying * there are old black people * there are also black gay people * gay survival ** outlive, outsmart, outlast the bigots * the will of the people ** like Mormons, who was the biggest donor for the passage * fair is fair ** if they cannot have multiple wives, Savage can't have one * polygamist homosexuals ** soak up the extra Mormons *** what is done immediately after Saddlebacking * Dr. Colbert delivers many young men ** not anti-gay, just anti-gay marriage * Dr. Colbert will get a refund for all the gifts he has given to gay couples who were gay married Stephen Colbert's Fallback Position * Matthews put a potatoe in a blonde wig for a week and no one noticed Part 2 Spy * with Peter Ernest # assume nothing # be prepared to take risks # need to carry out a covert mission * a camera tie ** to hide the ugly tie and take pictures of other ugly ties * rectal tool kit ** can be found by anyone not looking in the spy's butt * Vietnamese used tunnel ** similar to ant farms * concealment device ** looks like a dictionary fits in one's butt * second-hand smoke delivery device * rectal concealment device for cyanide capsule ** more rectal activity than imagined ** n o other place to hide things * fly button compass ** to find one's fly * a tool to remove rectal devices * Dr. Colbert demonstrated he could successfully remove Peter Ernest's medal from the museum Interview * Kevin Johnson used to be in the NBA, is now mayor of Sacramento, hopefully this means Bloomberg will get drafted by the Nicks * first African-American mayor of Sacramento * pissed at Obama ** for stealing his thunder * pocket Magic ** now call him little Barack * Dan Savage * blacks and gays are battling in California * got lots of imaginary awards ** hurt that he never got a championship ring *** won those awards the same way Stephen did (his mother/grandmother voted repeatedly online) ** Sacramentans *** third generation * public schools are not serving students well ** started a charter school * he promises to make Sacramento not boring ** went on The Colbert Report ** Colbert Bump * invites Colbert to visit Epilogue * Dr. Colbert wants to do what he can to quell the violence between gay people and black people ** talk about pride alot ** neither wants to claim Michael Jackson Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments